


Neverland

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non AU, Romance, based on mark's graduation, side johnten, side luwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Emotions run high as NCT Dream prepares for their last comeback with Mark. Meanwhile Lucas thinks he has the best solution to everyone's troubles.





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> you know what this is about. grab some tissues.

                “You ever get the feeling like the world is ending?”

                “Huh?” Chenle responded back to Jisung as they laid on their beds with the lights off, looking up at the dark ceiling above them.

                “I don’t know.” Jisung said. “Like this feeling something is going to happen? You’ve been preparing for it and at the same time not really?”

                “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

                “Hmm.” Jisung shrugged.

                “You okay?” Chenle asked. He reached a hand, letting it hang midway within their beds. Jisung extended his and grabbed Chenle’s, holding his hand tight.

                “It’s just stress.”

                “Is the competition tough for you?” Chenle asked, referring to Jisung’s participation on the dance battle show Dancing High. Jisung was inspired to try out for the show having watched Mark participate in High School Rapper. He was worried and nervous about the competition. He put on a brave facetin front of the other hyungs because he didn’t want to worry them.

                He can’t fool Chenle. Not his best friend, his soulmate, his lover.

                “It’s okay.” Jisung said. “It’s challenging but I like it. I’m learning a lot.”

                “Okay.” Chenle rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb and let go. “You should get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

                Jisung sighed and pulled the blanket up to his chest. That nagging feeling in his chest, he still couldn’t shake it off.

                It was premonition to the next day.

************************

                Taeyong and Doyoung weren’t the only mothers of NCT. Kun was too. While Taeyong may know the 127 members and the original SMRookie bunch like the back of his hand, Kun could read the emotions of Chenle and Renjun’s face instantly and tell the difference. He knew something was up when Renjun came back to the dorm and slammed the door on his way in.

                “Did something happen?” he asked Jaemin, who was picking up shoes at the doorway.

                “It’s been a long day hyung.” Jaemin sighed. “Can we talk about it later?”

                “Well, okay.” Kun walked Jaemin to his room. “Are you guys hungry? I’ll make something.”

                “No thanks hyung. We ate on the way home.”

                “Something is up.” Kun furrowed his brows. “No teenage boy refuses food. It’s next to impossible.”

                “Are you thinking again?” Ten teased, dressed in a comfortable hoodie and shorts. “Keep doing that and you’ll grow grey hairs again.”

                “I’m serious.” Kun rolled his eyes. “The Dreamies just came back in a horrid mood. Renjun slammed the door on his way in and Jaemin said he wasn’t hungry.”

                “Did something happen?”

                “I don’t know.” Kun shrugged, looking for his phone. “Is 127 in?”

                “Yeah I think so.”

                “I’m going upstairs to see them. You coming?”

                “Sure.”

                “But before that could you please change your shorts?”

                “Why?” Ten looked down at his shorts. “They are fine.”

                “I can see the giant purple hickey between your legs.”

                “So?”

                “Never mind.”

                ************************

                “Hey Doyoung!” Kun and Ten smiled as they entered the 127 dorm. “I’m surprised you’re out of bed.”

                “Mark kicked me out.” Doyoung shrugged. “He said he wanted the room to himself.”

                “Him too?” Kun raised an eyebrow. “Something is up.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “Well the Dreamies came home today in a terrible mood.” Ten explained. As they continued chatting, Jaehyun walked towards them with a towel slung around his shoulders.

                “Can someone explain to me why Donghyuck has been in the shower for the past 15 minutes and he’s still not out?”

                “There’s something wrong.” Doyoung snapped his fingers. “We need the Mother Board.”

                “Who’s the Mother Board?” Ten asked.

                “Taeyong.” Kun and Doyoung answered. Doyoung ran over to Taeyong’s room, where the leader was just sitting down to play a game on his computer when the younger vocalist dragged him out by the arm.

                “What what what?” Taeyong released himself from Doyoung’s grip. “What’s up?”

                “Did Mark or Donghyuck say anything to you?”

                “No, I didn’t even see them today.”

                “What? How could you not see them?” Kun asked.

                “Because he’s been glued to that stupid box in his room.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Listen, Donghyuck has been stuck in the shower for 15 minutes and the Dreamies came home slamming the doors and putting on faces. Something is up.” Kun explained.

                “They are teenagers. It’s what they do.”

                “Mark kicked me out of my room.” Doyoung crossed his arms.

                “Really?” Taeyong dropped his jaw. “You moved because of him?”

                “What’s all the fuss about?” Yuta, Taeil and Sicheng asked as they gathered in the living room. “Oh hey Kun! Hey Ten!”

                “Hey guys!”

                “If you want to know, Johnny’s out on the balcony with a can of beer.” Yuta said.

                “He doesn’t need to know and get him back in here.” Taeyong ordered. “I’m going to get Mark.”

                “What’s going on?” Johnny asked as he followed Yuta back into the dorm.

                “But hyung…” Mark whined as Taeyong pulled him out of his room. Mark was dressed in a black shirt, jogging pants and his glasses sat low on the bridge of his nose.

                “Did something happen today?” Kun asked. “The rest of the Dreamies came back in a very sour mood.”

                “Yeah I thought you guys are excited to be preparing for your comeback.” Taeil said.

                “Is it the title track? Does it suck?” Johnny asked.

                “No it’s not.” Mark shook his head.

                “Then what is it?”

                Mark handed over a scrap of paper with the numbers 123456.7. It took the older members at least a few minutes to understand but Doyoung knew immediately what it meant. He looked at Mark and bit his lip.

                “Mark…”

                “Let’s just say I’ll have much more free time next year.” Mark sighed. He turned around to hide his face as he felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes sting painfully with tears. He had cried before and he doesn’t want to cry now, not in front of them.

                “Can I go back to my room?” he asked weakly.

                “Okay.” Taeyong nodded. Mark almost ran back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

                “What is it?” Ten asked.

                “Mark’s run with NCT Dream is over. He’s graduating soon.” Taeyong said. “This is his last comeback with them.”

                “Oh my god.” Kun said, holding a hand over his mouth.

                “Well it’s time isn’t it?” Taeil said. “He is 19 now, and by next year he’ll be 20.”

                “That’s not the point, he won’t be with Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle and Renjun anymore. The next time we see them perform it would be with someone new.” Johnny said.

                “I should go back to see if the rest are okay.” Kun said.

                “Yeah, we’ll see you guys in a bit.” Ten nodded. “Jaehyun if you want you can come shower in our apartment and Johnny, I’ll see you in a bit.”

                “Sure thing.” Johnny smiled. He went back inside his room while Jaehyun went to grab his things. Taeyong was still holding onto that scrap of paper while Doyoung massaged his temples.

                “What are we going to do about them?” Doyoung sighed.

                “We could stop pretending we don’t know Johnny and Ten are fucking.” Taeyong shrugged.

                “Not them.” Doyoung slapped his shoulder. “The Dreamies.”

                “I don’t know.” Taeyong sighed. “Maybe we shouldn’t do anything. This is something they should sort out for themselves.”

                “Mark is going to be moping around in my room for days now and you expect me to room with Misery and Pain?” Doyoung said.

                “You can room with us in the meantime.” Sicheng offered. “We still have that spare mattress in our room.”

                “Thanks guys.”

                “Let’s not say or do anything.” Taeyong said. “Look this is obviously a very sensitive moment for them and we should give them the space they need to sort things out.”

                “Okay.”

                “Okay.”

                The rest of the members nodded as they went back to their rooms. Taeyong was still holding onto that piece of paper. _123456.7_

                Funny, he never actually thought of NCT Dream as 7 members. He just remembered faces. He thought it was weird not having Jaemin there in the picture when he was on a year long hiatus for his back. It was even weirder to think that he would have to start getting used to not having one familiar face in the picture anymore.

                Instead, it might be someone completely new.

                He turned the paper over and scribbled a few words before slipping the note back under Mark’s room door.

                _I’m here to talk if you need me._

************************

                “That is so sad.” Jungwoo sighed over breakfast with the rest of the NCT members. NCT Dream has gone back to the studio and skipped breakfast altogether. He noticed some of them looking visibly upset with dark circles under their eyes.

                “You’d think we’d be prepared for this by now but we’re not.” Johnny shook his head.

                “Yeah it’s weird isn’t it?” Sicheng agreed. “I kind of just imagined NCT Dream staying the way they are you know. I never actually imagined them growing up.”

                “It’s like we’re all stuck in time.” Kun said, sipping his coffee.

                “You know what this means though?” Lucas grinned.

                “For the millionth time you are not joining NCT Dream.” Ten rolled his eyes.

                “Excuse me but I think I would be a perfect fit! I can do the rap to Go and…”

                “You are the same age as Mark and if he’s graduating then so are you.” Taeil said.

                “Plus you look like you’re at least 25.” Jungwoo brushed his boyfriend’s hair.

                “Yeah but you guys said I have the mental age of 13 so come on!” Lucas stretched out his hands. “Who better than me?!”

                “I would rather choke on a wooden spoon than let you get an inch within Dream ever again.” Taeyong said, taking a bite out of his banana.

                “Could you get that in writing?” Doyoung asked Taeyong. “I’m going to use that against you the next time this happens.”

                “I can’t imagine the emotions they are feeling now.” Yuta said, putting his rice bowl in the kitchen sink.

                “I don’t think we can even fathom to do so.” Jaehyun said. “You see, we’re lucky. We’re either in fixed units or in rotation, but one way or the other at least you know you’ll be in that unit. Like you know you’ll always be in 127 or U or both, you know you don’t get shafted out. With Dream you graduate out of it, like you’re supposed to be past that phase and move on to something else. You’ll be a former member.”

                “God I think being called a former anything is horrible.” Ten shivered.

                “Especially when you’ve had the best time of your life there.” Johnny agreed.

                “Especially when you don’t want it.” Taeil mumbled quietly.

                There’s a heavy silence amongst the older members as they continued with their breakfasts. Taeil’s last words hung in the air like a heavy cloud, looming over their minds. Being in NCT with such a diverse concept and infinite possibilities sounds incredible, and often times it’s exactly as expected, but not everything is perfect and there are heavier issues the boys have yet to discuss. Many times those issues get pushed aside because they don’t have the time to talk about them.

                Or because they don’t want to because when they do, the issue becomes real.

                “I learnt the choreography for Chewing Gum in a week.” Lucas piped up.

                “Shut up Lucas.”

************************

                It’s been a week full of ups and downs. When it was decided that NCT Dream’s Go Up comeback would be their last with Mark, that day was devastating and it was particularly difficult to get anything done. Then they went over potential tracks for their comeback and everything was exciting again.

                Jisung stared at the blank piece of paper before him. When he offered to write lyrics for Dear Dream, he thought it would be easy for him. He picked up a few tips from Mark and his older hyungs. He did dabble in some writing in his spare time (including a very cheesy love letter for Chenle on his birthday last year) so he was stupidly confident about it.

                The track for Dear Dream was beautiful. When the group first heard it they knew this would be that song. The graduation song. Their producers wanted it to be as personal as possible, so he asked all of them to write a piece of lyric to fit into the song. Jisung squeezed his pen.

                How could it be possible to have so much to say and be unable to say it?

                Truth be told he wasn’t feeling right since their first practice. He told everyone else it was because of Dancing High and it wasn’t a complete lie. He did feel pressure from the show, but it wasn’t nearly enough to overwhelm him. Instead, he had been going through their Dream videos on YouTube and re-watching as many as he can.

                “How are you doing?” Mark asked him as he handed him an iced chocolate milkshake.

                “I’m fine.” He said, trying to use his big hands to hide the empty paper.

                “Really? Can I take a look?”

                “No, it’s personal hyung.”

                “You haven’t written a thing have you?”

                _I hate it that you know me so well._

                “You don’t have to think so much, just focus on pouring out your emotions. We can work on the rhymes later.”

                “I don’t know where to start.”

                “Imagine writing a letter. Instead of starting with Dear Dolphin of My Life, start with Dear Dream instead.” Jisung shoved Mark playfully and the older laughed. He ran a hand through Jisung’s hair and squeezed his cheek.

                _I hate it when you do that to me._

                “Okay, I’ll try again.”

                “How’s your preparation for Dancing High?”

                “It’s great! Lia Kim was really impressed by my audition. She said I have enormous potential.”

                “You know you shouldn’t forget to make friends.” Mark said. “This is a great opportunity to meet people your age and bond over common interests.”

                “Yeah sure like you and the High School Rapper guys hang out and all.” Jisung rolled his eyes sarcastically.

                “Hey I do contact them you little brat.” Mark pushed him. “It’s not about finding friendships that last forever. If you do that’s great, but it’s more about making memories and going through an experience that could shape you for the future. Those people on the show will be part of that experience and you’ll be thankful for that.”

                “I’m only saying this because I know how shy and awkward you are.” Mark coaxed him. “I know it’s not easy for you, being the baby amongst all 18 people and working at this age.”

                “I’m not as big a baby as you are Mr. Can’t Fry Eggs.” Jisung spat back.

                “Just because you make edible deokbokki doesn’t make you more superior.” Mark rolled his eyes. “I’ll check back on the others and get back to you.”

                “Sure. Thanks.”

                Once Mark was out of the room, Jisung grabbed his pen and started writing.

                _I hate that you know me so well._

_I hate when you do that to me._

_I hate that you’re always looking out for me._

_I hate that I look up to you so much._

_I hate that I depend on you for support._

_I hate that you’re leaving._

_I hate that I’m not supposed to be sad but I am._

_I hate that even though you are still with me, it still isn’t the same._

_I hate that this is happening._

_I hate this._

************************

                Renjun has always been very forward with his emotions. He doesn’t bother to hide them and he was not afraid to express them. That’s what made him a very good performer, according to the older hyungs. His sensitivity and emotional awareness made him very creative and it suited his position as Dream’s emotional vocalist.

                Jaemin on the other hand was not very good at it. He didn’t tell anyone how tough it was for him during his one-year hiatus, not even Jeno. Shuffling in and out of hospitals, receiving dozens of injections and a surgery. Forced to feel like a patient. Confined to a bed and cast while his best friends were free to do whatever they want.

                He didn’t tell anyone how jealous he was to see the rest of NCT Dream perform We Young and My First and Last without him. He rooted for them and cheered them on as best as he could, but he cursed himself at night for being so weak. _Why did I get injured? Why didn’t I take better care of myself? Why didn’t I get better? Why? Why Why?_

                When NCT Dream won first on The Show with My First and Last he cried. He cried watching Jisung and Donghyuck cry. He cried again when Renjun started crying onstage, but then he cracked his voice and he stopped to laugh through his tears, and back to crying again. He was so happy for them because he knew how hard they worked on it. Jeno showed him the bruises he accumulated on his knee from practice. Tony Testa was amazing, but the man was also partially insane with his ideas.

                At the end he couldn’t decide if his tears were for happiness or regret. However, he decided he had cried enough for one year. _When I get back there will be no more tears._

                When he was cleared for practice by his doctor, all of NCT were in high spirits and the Dream members were excited to have him back again. Jaemin went everywhere with a smile and happy attitude, because that was what he was. Nana with the healing smile. Nana with the sweet words. Nana overflowing with love.

                “Hey Nana.” Jeno and Renjun said, climbing onto his bed.

                “What’s up you guys?” Jaemin said, making space for his two soul mates. He looked at Renjun’s sulky expression and caressed his face. “Are you upset again?”

                “It’s nothing.”

                “Yeah it’s just Renjun being Renjun.” Jeno laughed. “Still crying over our filming today?”

                “Stop making fun of me for that.” Renjun pouted, leaning his head against the wall. “I swear to you I freaked out.”

                “It’s fine, don’t blame yourself.” Jaemin held his hand while Jeno crossed his legs on top of his. “This comeback has been hard on us.”

                “Yeah.” Jeno nodded. “How’s your back?”

                “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

                “I should get my tear ducts surgically removed or something.” Renjun said, rubbing his eyes. “I cry too much.”

                “No you don’t.” Jaemin said. “You’re just expressing your feelings.”

                “This comeback has been tough.” Jeno agreed “I can’t believe it’s our last with Mark.”

                “Do you still remember the time when we were rehearsing for We Young and Mark had just gotten into a fight with Donghyuck? He almost pushed him to the ground.” Renjun said.

                “How about that lunch we all had before we went to The Show?”

                “You mean the one we won in?”

                “Yeah you remember that right?!”

                Renjun and Jeno kept going back and forth on old memories. Suddenly, Jaemin burst into tears.

                “Jaemin?” Renjun was taken aback. He huddled Jaemin to his chest and rubbed his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

                “Is it something we said?”

                “No, it’s…” Jaemin sniffled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                “What?” Jeno asked.

                “I don’t know these memories you have with each other because I wasn’t there.”

                Renjun and Jeno stared at each other, realizing the mistake they made.

                “I don’t remember any of what you just said because I wasn’t there.” He cried. “I was in a hospital, shuffled from doctor to doctor. I had to keep taking medicine and going through treatments. I had a million needles stuck in me and I couldn’t walk. I couldn’t dance, I couldn’t even move without risking the pain. I had to go to school alone and watch you guys dance because I couldn’t.”

                “This is my first album with Mark and it’s also my last.” Jaemin sobbed into his hands. “Why did I have to be sick? Why did I have to be missing for a whole year? I should have been there with you all when it mattered. I should have.”

                Jeno took Jaemin’s hands in his as he bit his lip to stop his own tears. This time Renjun wasn’t the one crying. Renjun laid his chin on top of Jaemin’s head, comforting him as Jaemin cried.

                “I’m not ready for this to end. I’m not.”

                The three of them huddled in a pile on Jaemin’s bed, arms around each other as Jaemin’s emotions overwhelmed him and consumed him whole.

************************

                “Jeno and Renjun ordered pizza downstairs.” Donghyuck said, tapping on Mark’s shoulder in the 127 dorm. “They asked all of us to come and join them.”

                “Sure, sounds great.”

                “Fine, I’ll text them back.”

                Mark watched as Donghyuck fumbled with his phone, nose twitching adorably as a sign that he was focused. Mark walked over and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck.

                “What?” Donghyuck stared back at him in surprise. In all the time he knew him, Mark was never one to be so forthcoming with affection. Even when they started dating Mark never initiated it unless they were in private.

                “Nothing.” Mark shook his head. “I just wanted to thank you for being such a trooper. These last few weeks have been busy and you work just as hard as I do, maybe even more.”

                “Of course, can’t be slacking off can I?” Donghyuck scoffed. “I’ll have to get used to it, since you know…”

                Oddly enough Mark and Donghyuck did not talk about his impending graduation. It was easier to just avoid the topic. They did it for a whole year since Mark turned 19, but now it seems to be the elephant in the room. Not just a plain elephant, one decorated with pink paint, glitters, sparkles and wears a giant gold chain on its neck.

                “You have to be firm with them you know.” Mark said. “They’ll try to get their way with you because they think they can, but sometimes you’ve got to put your foot down and stand up to them.”

                “I know.”

                “The choreos are usually complicated and everyone gets tired easily. It’s up to you to lift up the mood.”

                “I know.”

                “And…”

                “Can we not do this now?” Donghyuck said, voice breaking slightly. “Can we not…”

                “If not now then when?”

                Donghyuck sighed softly, holding Mark’s arm. “I don’t know. I just… I don’t want to think about it yet.”

                “Hyuckie…”

                “You know everyone thinks it’s silly that I’m sad over your graduation because we’re in 127 together and it’s fixed.” Donghyuck said, stifling a sob. “But they don’t know what you are to us in Dream. They don’t know the work that you do and the influence you have on us. Who’s going to do ‘yo dream’ with us? Who’s going to be in charge of our raps? I attended one fucking rap class but I can’t rap for shit.”

                “You could still do ‘yo dream’ without me.”

                “It’s not the same.” Donghyuck’s tears ran down his cheek. “No one can do it the way that you can. We tried and it… frankly it sucks balls.”

                “I’ve never…” Donghyuck bit his lip. “I’ve never been without you. Ever since I joined the company, you have always been by my side. We did Mickey Mouse Club together and the Rookies show. We were in 127 together and then Dream. We took the same cars, lived in the same dorm, learned the same choreography and missed out on the same events because 127 and Dream overlapped. I’ve never had to do without you and now that you’re graduating, I’ll be all alone. I’ll be expected to lead NCT Dream but I can’t do it. I can’t do it the way you did, because I’m not you and never will be.”

                “I’ll…” Donghyuck sobbed softly. “I’ll be alone.”

                “No.” Mark rubbed his tears away. “No you won’t be alone, and you don’t have to be me because I don’t want you to. You need to be Lee Donghyuck or Haechan. You need to be who you are and lead the team in your own way.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “You can do this. You can’t have stuck by me all these years and learned nothing can you?”

                “You’d be surprised. I’m a lot dumber than you give me credit for.”

                Mark burst out laughing as he snuggled Donghyuck closer to him. “You’ll be okay. You won’t go through this alone. I’ll be there for all of you if you need me.”

                “Even if in the middle of a dance practice that you don’t have to be there for?”

                “Yeah. I’ll be there for you anytime.”

                “Promise?”

                “Promise.”

************************

                Surprisingly Chenle was the only NCT Dream member who seemed to be taking Mark’s graduation fairly well. He was still the everyday smiley, happy Chenle with his constant screeching and overexcited jumps. It was refreshing of course to have someone so happy and bubbly amidst a mood of doom and gloom.

                “Mark hyung, the manager says we have a meeting at 2pm.” Chenle said, bouncing into the company lounge.

                “I got you.” Mark said, fiddling with a coke can.

                “Let me help you.” He grabbed the can and opened it immediately.

                “Thanks.” Mark laughed, slightly embarrassed with his clumsy fingers.

                “You can’t even open a can of coke.” Chenle teased him. “How are you going to survive without us taking care of you?”

                “Me? Hah!” Mark laughed. “I take care of you guys more than you do!”

                “No you don’t, you’re our maknae.” Chenle tickled Mark’s side. “You are so cute!”

                “Okay okay okay, stop it.” Mark dodged Chenle’s naughty hands. “I can see you won’t miss me when I’m gone.”

                “Hey it’s not like you’re moving to another country. You’re still living upstairs and as far as I’m concerned as long as I still know the password to your apartment I can still come and bug you.”

                “I better get Taeyong hyung to change passwords.” Mark smirked.

                “I’ll just bribe Donghyuck hyung for the number. He spills anything if you offer him chocolate cake.” Chenle grinned. His eyes curved into a thin line as two tiny dimples formed on the edge of his plump cheeks. It was hard to believe Chenle joined SM a little over two years ago. He had become such a permanent fixture of NCT it was almost impossible to imagine the group without him.

                “I’m glad you’re still so happy.” Mark said. “Your bright energy is needed here.”

                “I know. I know it hasn’t been easy.” Chenle admitted. “I just want all of us to enjoy the time we have together, which isn’t a lot.”

                “What do you mean?” Mark asked.

                “Well this comeback is your last. This time next year it will be Jeno, Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin’s last comeback. Then it’ll just be me and Jisung, plus whatever new member that joins us.”

                “Oh.” Mark had completely forgotten that the 00 line was just behind him, and in a year’s time it will be their turn to graduate. He looked at Chenle and suddenly it was as if the glitter and brightness in his eyes had faded, revealing a hidden layer of gloom. The ends of his eyes started to droop down a little, and even his smile became smaller. This year they would lose one, but next year they would lose 4, and Chenle would have to watch not one but 5 of his favourite hyungs leave him behind.

                “You know, I wanted to thank you for something.” Chenle said.

                “What?”

                “For making me feel so loved and welcomed.” Chenle explained. “I just joined SM for two months and I couldn’t speak any Korean. I was so nervous and worried about my first practice with you guys as an NCT member that I went home and cried to my mom on the phone.”

                “Chenle.”

                “I did. You can ask Renjun hyung. He knows.” Chenle continued. “At least you practiced with Renjun hyung before, you were familiar with him and he was with you. Me? I didn’t know a soul. I couldn’t even order food alone.”

                “I had self-doubts, like maybe it was too rush for me to debut without sufficient training. I was worried about fitting into a group with such a strong dynamic, like you, Jeno hyung, Jaemin hyung, Donghyuck hyung and Jisung already knew each other and were such good friends. I thought I wouldn’t be accepted as I was an outsider.” Chenle went on.

                “But you took me in as if I was there all along and you made me feel at home. You made me laugh and smile and got us through those nasty pre-performance jitters when we first debut. You gave this Chinese boy a second family.” He smiled at the end and the dimples returned.

                “Chenle,” Mark hooked an arm around his shoulders. “That’s so nice of you.”

                “I want to set a good example to future NCT members, just like you did.”

                “I’m sure you will.” Mark ruffled his hair.

                “And I’ll be sure to do better than you.”

                “Pft,” Mark scoffed. “As if you can.”

                “Watch me grandpa.”

                “WHO YOU CALLING GRANDPA YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Mark chased after Chenle who ran away screaming and laughing.

************************

                _Knock knock_

                “Oh, hey hyung!” Mark sat up on his bed to greet Taeyong at his door.

                “Want a snack? Taeil and Sicheng bought some fish cakes back.” Taeyong asked, pointing to a plate in his hand.

                “Thanks.” Mark made space on his bed side table for Taeyong to put the plate on. The teenager gobbled the fish cakes in an instant.

                “How have your comeback preparations been?”

                “It’s been okay.”

                “Really?”

                “Well, up and down but…” Mark cleared his throat. “but we’re progressing smoothly.”

                “That’s great.” Taeyong nodded. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

                “Talk about what?”

                “Your graduation.”

                “It’s okay hyung I’m fine.”

                “Alright then.” Taeyong knew better than to press the subject. If Mark didn’t want to talk or do something he was pretty clear and adamant on it. Taeyong picked up the plate and headed to the door.

                “Hyung?”

                “Yes?” he turned around.

                “Are we expecting any new members?” Mark asked.

                “Only for NCT China, but other than that I can’t say I’m aware.”

                “Oh. Okay.”

                “You sure you’re okay?”

                “It’s… well…” Mark sighed. “Is it weird to be sad? I mean it’s not like I won’t see them again but I just know it won’t be the same.”

                Taeyong set the plate down on a nearby cabinet and sat down next to Mark. “No, no it’s not. You’re entitled to your emotions.”

                “I just feel like my childhood is ending. I’ll have to be an adult now and I don’t know how. Like people will have different expectations of me now and I’m nervous for that.”

                “I can understand that.” Taeyong nodded.

                “I’m kind of happy to have one less unit to worry about, but why does it have to be this one? Like, all my friends are there and I have been training with these people all my life. Can’t I just have them both and be done with it?”

                “I think you’re facing one of life’s greatest tests, that you can’t always have what you want.” Taeyong rubbed his thigh comfortingly.

                “I kind of feel a little sorry too, like maybe I should have done more as their leader. I remember when I was busy with High School Rapper I was so engrossed in the contest I kind of neglected them a little, but they still came to support me during the show. I felt bad when 127 got invited to concerts and shows and Dream wasn’t, because I know they would love it. Now that it’s almost ending I wish I could spend more time with them.”

                “Then do it. Don’t wish anymore. Go out there and spend time with them. Go play football, take trips to the beach, laugh and eat pizza.” Taeyong said. “I don’t want you sitting here thinking of what could have been. I want you to get out there and make them a reality instead.”

                “Hyung, do you…” Mark gripped his arm. “Do you think we’ll do well with this comeback?”

                “Well we’ve gained quite a lot of new fans, so I’m fairly optimistic.” Taeyong laughed. “You guys will be fine. What you need to do is go out there, do your best and have fun. When the Seasonnies see you guys having fun, they will feel that passion and return the favour. After all, like you said, there’s only so much time left, so you have to make it the best you can.”

                “Thanks hyung.” Mark smiled.

                “You know there’s a reason why so many of us are jealous of Dream, and why Lucas wants to join even if he can’t.” Taeyong explained. “It’s because you guys have incredible chemistry. Your songs are amazing, and the choreography is dope but also because I think it’s great to be at that age, doing what you love with people your age whose goals are aligned with you.”

                “But hyung that’s what you have to.”

                “Yeah but the circumstances are different. We are adults now and people expect more from us. When you are in Dream people associate you with being teenagers, young and unafraid but also dumb enough to not know anything, so they expect a little less. People are kinder on the young when they make mistakes, but not us. Not on adults.”

                “I think I understand.” Mark nodded slowly.

                “Of course you do.” Taeyong teased. “You’re the one who’s getting older. All jokes aside, I think what the seven of you have is amazing. If 127 had a graduation concept I think I would drown myself in tears, but the bond and chemistry between all 7 of you, it’s not going to go away. You’ll get a chance to be on stage again and who knows, maybe all 7 of you will have a unit of your own one day.”

                “You think so?”

                “This is SM. Never say never.” Taeyong smiled. “And besides, I don’t think there is anything stopping them from coming up and here and ransacking my fridge.”

                “You could change the password.”

                “Donghyuck will spoil it. He’s useless in front of chocolate cake.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell him government secrets.”

                “I won’t.” Mark laughed.

                “Feeling better?”

                “Yeah.” Mark nodded. “I do.”

                “You know, you’ll always be a Dreamie to me.” Taeyong said. “I’ll still hold you accountable for what happens to them. You know that right?”

                “Sadly, yes.” Mark groaned.

                “You’re our little Peter Pan.” Taeyong grinned as he stood up. “In our eyes, you’ll never grow up.”

************************

                “Okay guys! It’s hotpot time!” Kun said, carrying a heavy pot of soup onto the table. Doyoung and Sicheng helped to set the tables as Ten and Taeyong carried out plates of ingredients, from vegetables to fishcakes to meat.

                “I love Chinese food Sunday.” Yuta licked his lips. “This is my absolute favourite Chinese dish.”

                “Just dump whatever you want inside the soup.” Sicheng said, putting in some vegetables.

                “Where are the Dreamies?” Johnny asked, handing out chopsticks.

                “Mark took them out for a movie and barbeque.”

                “Without ME?!?!?” Lucas screeched, face contorted in shock.

                “It’s a Dream thing, none of your business.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

                “You know their comeback is only a week away.” Taeil said. “I heard the song and it is fucking lit.”

                “Me too, why couldn’t we have a song like that?” Doyoung pouted as he stirred the soup pot.

                “No offense but we don’t have enough swag to pull it off, not even with Taeyong.” Ten smirked.

                “Excuse me!” Taeyong huffed cutely. “Okay you may be right though.”

                “Here’s to NCT Dream’s comeback, may it be a huge success!” Taeyong raised his cup to a toast for the members who weren’t there but they love to pieces.

                “Now that Mark’s graduating, they’ll need a rapper.” Lucas grinned. “Do you think they could do something about the song’s pitch? It’s a little high for me.”

                “Lucas, stop. You are not joining NCT Dream.” Sicheng nudged him.

                “Okay okay but think about it, who better than me?! I know all their songs, the dances…”

                “Babe, I need to talk to you for a minute.” Jungwoo said, urging Lucas to follow him. He opened the front door and let Lucas walk through it. Then he closed the front door and locked it behind him.

                “Babe?” Lucas called.

                “I’m starving, is the fish cake ready yet?” Jungwoo asked, peering into the soup pot.

                “Baby? It’s cold outside.” Lucas whined.

                “Is he singing a Christmas song?” Yuta laughed as he and Johnny broke out into a chorus of Baby It’s Cold Outside in all the wrong keys.

                “Jungwoo! Open the door!” Lucas pounded.

                “He knows the password to this apartment, he’s not dumb.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

                “Yeah but this is the same guy who thought Freud was the name of a fried chicken brand.” Kun said.

                “You mean it isn’t?” Ten asked with his eyes wide open. The rest of the members stared at him judgingly.

                “I think you should join him outside.” Doyoung pushed Ten towards the door.

************************

                “Mark? Donghyuck?” Kun rubbed his eyes sleepily as he trudged into the living room where the Dreamies were gathered. “Taeyong called, he says it’s time for you two to go up.”

                “We’ll go in a minute.” Donghyuck giggled, hiding behind his cards. “UNO!”

                “You can’t do that! It’s my turn!” Chenle whined.

                “It’s almost midnight guys.” Kun sighed. “People have to sleep.”

                “We’ll be quiet hyung, we promise.” Jaemin smiled, turning back to his cards.

                “But…” Kun could try to argue but what difference would it have made? The Dream members were focused on the game and tossing cards at each other’s faces. Jisung was trying to sneak a peek at Chenle’s cards but he whined and tickled him instead. Donghyuck blew a kiss at Mark while Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun squabbled over whose card was whose. Kun couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

                _They’ll be late._ He texted to Taeyong.

                Taeyong can wait. The world can wait.

                Let the Dreamies have another minute to themselves. Let Peter Pan be in Neverland a little while longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to balance it out because I don't want mark's graduation to be seen as a total loss. I'm happy for him and I hope we see the OG OT7 on stage together again soon. 
> 
> On another note please please please support Go Up! Let's give them their first ot7 win!!!


End file.
